<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot, Wet, and Feeling Like Fucking by Starkken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064692">Hot, Wet, and Feeling Like Fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken'>Starkken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo Hooks Up With All BBS Grimmjows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBS, Bleach Brave Souls, Full Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Sick Fic, Water (Freeform), does this count as a sick fic?, ichigo is drugged but VERY consenting, maybe a dream? maybe not?, parasol!grimmjow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo gets hit with a horny flower's sex pollen and almost collapses. lucky for him parasol!Grimmjow was in the area and willing to lend a hand.</p><p>
  <i>The two stood in the water, holding and being held, as if they weren't two naked guys who were very into each other and slightly turned on. Ichigo’s senses were working on overdrive with all that he was feeling. Somehow the flower pollen was making every touch of skin feel like fireworks and every hot breath against his neck feel like the sun’s brightest rays.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo Hooks Up With All BBS Grimmjows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot, Wet, and Feeling Like Fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Celebration for my first smut posted on this site! Of course it'd be grimmichi... of all the fandoms I've posted Grimmichi has always been the horniest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way it was not a dream. But why did it seem so real?</p><p>Ichigo reached a hand out, tentatively stroking the bright pink petal in front of him. It was soft, almost like a blanket. He moved his hand under the flower to pull it closer to his face when something sprayed from the stamens. Surprised, Ichigo inhaled the rosy dust before he could think to do otherwise.</p><p>As soon as the particles entered his airway, Ichigo felt his body heat up. Worse yet, he could tell it was only getting started. Whatever was in that pollen was affecting him in a way he did not realize flowers could do.</p><p>He lost his footing and fell backwards, hopelessly disoriented. Ichigo was prepared to hit the ground but the impact never came. </p><p>Craning his neck backward Ichigo caught a glimpse of a dark blue parasol before his eyes glossed over. Hands were on his arms. Why did those hands feel so good? They were like aloe against his sunburnt skin, like ice cream in the summer, like a cold shower after a workout. He needed those hands everywhere on him and around him and-</p><p>“Kurosaki? Are you okay?” Grimmjow rumbled. He lifted the human up from his half-fallen position but kept the skin on skin contact. “Shit, you’re burning up. Come on, you need to cool down. There’s a stream not far away that you can get in. I came looking for you but we can’t fight if you’re sick.” </p><p>Ichigo wanted to protest, wanted to say “no i’m fine but please keep touching me,” wanted to curl up against Grimmjow’s icy body. Instead he grunted and let himself be led down a path away from the pink flower he had erroneously sniffed. The pair moved as swiftly as possible - even when one of them was hardly moving his legs - and reached the water in short time. </p><p>Grimmjow set down his parasol and began to take off his kimono.</p><p>“W-why are you getting undressed?” Ichigo said in distress. It was one thing to be pressed close to a clothed man and a <i>whole other thing to be pressed against a naked man</i>. That said, he had no complaints. Even if he wasn’t the <i>real</i> Grimmjow, the gigai was still more than hunky and hot enough to make him question what’s acceptable.</p><p>Grimmjow extricated himself from his clothing and folded them then gently set them on a rock, keeping them clean as best as possible. “I’m not going to ruin my expensive one-of-a-kind kimono which is my only outfit just because you need someone in the water with you. Even if you’re kind of cute.”</p><p>Ichigo went redder than his heat-induced blush. He could not tear his eyes away from the solid muscle all across the other man’s body. It seemed like every square inch of him was muscle just begging to be touched. This man before him, this being of such attractiveness, was walking toward him with the intent of getting wet together. This was definitely a dream.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of those cotton clothes. It won’t do you any good to drown while cooling down.” </p><p>He took off his pants. Even a sick man can manage to strip when commanded. The rest of his clothes quickly followed - including his briefs. </p><p>Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his biceps again and led him to the shore. Ichigo toed the water and nearly moaned. It was so pleasantly cool. Behind him, he felt Grimmjow smirk and push him further into the stream. “Your skin feels hotter now than before.”</p><p>Ichigo had some choice thoughts about how <i>hot</i> some people looked in the current moment. Then the temperature of the water hit him and his teeth welded together with the force of his reaction. “Fuck that’s cold!” Ichigo screached. His foggy mind combined with the instinct to get away from the cold meant he was pressed against Grimmjow and clinging to his body. </p><p>“You comfortable?” Grimmjow inquired. His arms wrapped around the ginger and held him close, not allowing them to be apart even an inch. The heat of his skin against Ichigo’s was enough to stave off the cold of the water. “Don’t worry about the water. I’ll make sure you live to fight another day.”</p><p>Ichigo relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to be led deeper in. The water came up to his chest and the arms stayed wrapped around him, keeping him safe as his body cooled down. Moving ever closer, he realized how the temperature and skin sensitivity and aphrodisiac was affecting him and hoped Grimmjow did not notice. Based on how he tensed his muscles and sucked in a breath, he did.</p><p>The two stood in the water, holding and being held, as if they weren't two naked guys who were very into each other and slightly turned on. Ichigo’s senses were working on overdrive with all that he was feeling. Somehow the flower pollen was making every touch of skin feel like fireworks and every hot breath against his neck feel like the sun’s brightest rays. He was getting hotter with every second he was in the water. This ice bath was not working out. Especially since he was so turned on by that point that the cold was only adding to the ache he felt.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he moved his body even closer to the other. Maybe it wasn’t even his judgement. It just felt good. Being so near to Grimmjow felt better than the best jerk-off session he’s ever had. And maybe his cock was straining, begging to be touched, but he was willing to accept only feeling a chest against his back.</p><p>Then the hand settled on his hip.</p><p>Ichigo’s eyes snapped open. Since when had they closed? But that hand… its calloused fingers and soft palm trailed down his hip to the top of his thigh. It was exhilarating. Nothing more than a soft touch, a few points of heated contact, and Ichigo felt like he was going to blow.</p><p>“Maybe it would help you to cool down…” Grimmjow murmured in his ear. </p><p>Ichigo only needed to nod his head. </p><p>The hand moved, settled above his orange curls and toyed with them. If he wasn’t so damn turned on Ichigo would have found it funny. Here was an extremely attractive man centimeters away from his hard-on and he was running his fingers through pubic hair.</p><p>“Aren’t you, uh, focusing on the wrong area?” Ichigo huffed. His breathing was coming heavier than he thought. Probably because he thought he was in control of his horniness but he clearly was not in that moment.</p><p>Grimmjow chuckled and stopped his probing. Ichigo nearly whined from the loss of contact, but he was a full grown man and full grown men do not whine. Except, of course, when a hot hand wraps around his dick and pulls it from base to tip. </p><p>Ichigo’s heart stuttered in his chest. That was probably a bad thing. Maybe. His doctor of a dad would have him sit down with an AED strapped to him if he said that out loud. </p><p><i>Not good thought. Don’t think of dad right now,</i> Ichigo reminded himself.</p><p>In his lapse of attention grimmjow’s hand had been busy working his dick. It was different from masturbating. Letting someone else jerk him off involved a lot of arousal and a lot more trust. The feeling of someone else’s hand using a different kind of grip and squeezing at different points, it made his head spin. And oh, god, spinning was also good because somehow Grimmjow was turning his hand on every downstroke so he had a squeezing, tight, spiraling, and it was driving Ichigo wild.</p><p>“Ohhh please do that more. Under my-” Ichigo moaned. </p><p>Grimmjow rubbed his index finger under the head, pressing against the vein sticking out there and relishing in the sounds Ichigo made as a result. Something between a gurgle and a yell, like he was choking on something and loving it. </p><p>Damn. He wanted to choke on something now. Something hard and thick, that’d make his lips hurt from how wide he had to open his mouth. Something he could suck on like a lollipop and know he was getting more than candy from it. The thought of it made his dick throb. He couldn’t take much more of this. His horny thoughts and the sensation wrapped around his hard cock were combined with the heat difference between his body and the water. If his senses weren’t figured out in the next few moments he would do something extreme. Like say a name or moan so loud the whole town would hear.</p><p>Every stroke made his head feel fuzzier. He was not going to last long at all.</p><p>“Ichigo, don’t hold back. It's okay, I've got you,” Grimmjow breathed against his neck. It must have been his imagination because he felt a wet press next to his carotid. Damn, that felt good.</p><p>Ichigo let slip a moan and the effect was like Pandora’s box. He couldn’t stop himself from reacting and yelling and panting. The throb of his dick in Grimmjow’s hand only served to make him harder and more turned on. The coiling in his stomach seemed like a boa constrictor with how tight it was getting. But not tight enough.</p><p>Thinking back to the flower he sniffed that caused all of this, Ichigo couldn’t help but feel there was a malicious hand at play. That someone had planted that flower in that spot because they knew he would sniff it. And that pollen that came out had to have been tainted somehow because there was no way he was reacting <i>like this</i> to some dumb flower sperm.</p><p>A hand reached across his chest and dropped down to fondle his pecs. They had never been a sensitive spot for Ichigo when he played with himself but the calloused fingers tweaking his right nipple caused his cock to jump. His reactions added fuel to the fire.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Grimmjow’s breaths coming in sharp and short. The soft skin pressed against him, muscles on every square inch of body but it didn’t seem like too much. Nothing seemed like too much on Grimmjow, it was always too little. Just like now, when he was pressed against Ichigo but holding himself back still.</p><p>In a moment of extreme will-power, Ichigo thrust his hips back, intending only to assess if his partner was enjoying this as much as him. He was rewarded with the feeling of a hot length against his back. It had to have been at least seven inches long and probably as thick as Ichigo's wrist with a wider section just before the base. A thought came unbidden to him, Grimmjow's cock shoved in his ass plugging him up like a damn toy. It sent a shiver down his spine right to where the length rested against his skin. When Ichigo rolled his hips, moving into the hand in front of him and against the cock behind him, he felt more than heard Grimmjow’s grunt of pleasure.</p><p>The coil in his gut was winding up, more and more, enough to make him-</p><p>Something brushed past his leg in the water. Given all the sensual input he received, it didn’t register as odd to him. The feeling of something rough and slimy against his calf and the fingers teasing the head of his cock and the press of something stiff between his cheeks all sent him over the edge.</p><p>“Oh fu- Grimm! I’m co-” His moan mixed with a scream as the cum poured from his dick and floated down stream. He was left feeling boneless and completely exhausted. </p><p>Grimmjow panted harder then went silent. He knew the other man had reached release as well. It brought a smile to Ichigo’s lips to know his partner was also pleased. His head lolled back to lean against Grimmjow’s shoulder. Ichigo couldn’t feel his legs anymore, or his torso.</p><p>“That was good,” Ichigo said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Grimmjow sucked in a steadying breath, “how are you feeling?”</p><p>Ichigo tried to wiggle his toes, and successfully felt them move. “I’m good. That was… the first time I’ve had someone else jerk me off.” The arms around him stiffened, and he knew what the man was thinking. “I liked it! Good first time!”</p><p>“But not… an only time?” Grimmjow questioned.</p><p>Ichigo laughed. It was a full-bodied, chest trembling, air rippling laugh. “I hope it’s not an only. But maybe next time we can do this when I’m not drunk off a flower.”</p><p>Grimmjow hummed. A featherlight kiss landed on Ichigo’s ear and caused a blush to break across his face. Both of their faces, most likely. </p><p>The two started their trek back to the shore, while still holding onto each other. The current was lazy and Ichigo could enjoy the crisp temperature this time since his fever seemed to have left with his orgasm. The bottom of the stream was a mix of smooth pebbles and sand and it felt soothing to him. </p><p>Until he felt it. Something darted between his legs. It was small, fast, and very much alive.</p><p>It was that moment when ichigo remembered they were in an outdoor body of water. That meant there might be ~creatures~ in the water, things like fish, that breathe in the water and eat things in the water and are curious enough to touch things in the water.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>Grimmjow stopped walking. “What? What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing! It’s nothing, I'm fine,” Ichigo hurriedly replied. Grimmjow remained waiting. “Okay fine. I think - and I mean I’m not certain of this - I think a fish touched my leg when I was about to cum and that’s what set me off.”</p><p>They were silent after that admission. Both of them. Ichigo out of embarrassment, and Grimmjow because of wonder.</p><p>“I’m going to bring that up next time.” </p><p>Ichigo wriggled out of the man’s hold and splashed him. “Like hell you will! You’re going to forget what I said right now.” A pointed look was all that needed to be done before they settled down again. Not that Grimmjow had actually agreed to anything.</p><p>They dried off in the heat of the setting summer sun and got dressed again. Ichigo thought it was weird to put his clothes on again without taking a shower or anything. Like he still had cum on him even though it was definitely all in the water.But then he looked at Grimmjow and how easily he slipped on his black tank top and blue kimono, like they hadn’t just done something intimate and admittedly dirty. </p><p>Ichigo couldn’t justify putting his shirt on, even though it was the least dirtied material. He was worried the pollen from before was still clinging to the fabric somehow. It was best to forgo the garment and accept whatever public stares he received in order to avoid a recurrence of the situation. Would that be so bad though? To get all hot and bothered again and let Grimmjow take care of him once more? There were worse things in life…</p><p>When he was completely dressed, Grimmjow hoisted his parasol on his shoulder and walked over to the ginger struggling to tie his shoes. Without a moment’s hesitation he lifted Ichigo’s chin and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. </p><p>How was that their first kiss? They had brought each other to completion but hadn’t kissed in that entire time? Ichigo kicked himself for not kissing Grimmjow sooner.</p><p>The unreasonably soft lips against his, brief as they were, left him craving more.</p><p>In his excitement and haste he failed to notice his tangled shoelaces so when he tried to follow Grimmjow he ended up flat on his face. It was not a good feeling. He picked himself up and spluttered out, “Wa-wait, don’t just kiss me then leave!” </p><p>No one was there when he looked. It was like Grimmjow had used a sonido to get away as fast as possible. </p><p>“Dammit. I wanted to kiss some more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>